Offizielle seaQuest Fanfiction Universität
by Samusa
Summary: Wer eine seaQuest Fanfiction schreiben will, der muss erst einmal die Uni besuchen und bei den lieben Professoren und Vorgesetzten (sie dürften euch bekannt vorkommen) lernen, was man darf und was nicht...
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV und ihren Charakteren lieben bei den Machern und wir verdienen_ _kein Geld mit dem Schreiben!  
Alle Rechte an der Offiziellen seaQuest Fanfiction Universität gehören Samusa und YuryJulian, die sich diese bei Miss Cam (Link gibt's auf Anfrage) gesichert haben._

_Alle Ähnlichkeiten mit existierenden Personen_ _sind nicht gewollt und rein zufällig. Die Autoren nehmen somit Abstand von allen Anschuldigungen in dieser Richtung._

**Offizielle seaQuest Fanfiction Universität  
****by Samusa und YuryJulian**

Wahre liebe von Wolenczakdarling.

... nun, es war kein so schlechter Anfang für eine seaQuest Fanfiction. Wolenczakdarling hatte sich bereits über die gesamte Handlung ihre Gedanken gemacht. Ein Notsignal würde die seaQuest erreichen und die Crew würde nachdem sie diesem nachgegangen waren ein beschädigtes Miniu-boot vorfinden. Die einzige Person an Bord, die noch am leben war, würde ein sechszehnjähriges Mädchen namens Mandy sein. Die Crew würde sie an Bord der seaQuest nehmen wo sie auf Lucas treffen wird. Augenblicklich verliebt er sich in sie als er herausfindet, dass sie ein wahres Genie in Mathe, Physik und Biologie war.

Hmmm... Wolenczakdarling war sich nicht ganz sicher darüber. Irgendwas fehlte noch. Oh, ja. Sie hatte eine Idee. Lucas würde Mandy seine Liebe gestehen nachdem sie Darwin gerettet hatte, weil sie bei diesem Anzeichen einer äußerst gefährlichen Delphinkrankheit bemerkte, was niemanden sonst aufgefallen war... großartig! Die Grundidee war somit fertig und sie konnte mit schreiben beginnen. Gerade als Wolenczakdarling anfangen wollte, ging die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf und zwei Männer in blauen Uniformen, Sonnenbrillen und Cappies traten ein.

Bevor Wolenczakdarling auch nur die kleinste Chance hatte zu reagieren, standen die beiden auch schon neben ihr. „Miss, haben sie vor eine seaQuest Fanfiction zu schreiben?", fragte der Mann auf ihrer linken Seite.

Total verwirrt und völlig geschockt starrte sie diesen Mann an. Sie war nicht in der Lage zu antworten und für einen Moment dachte sie, sie hätte wirklich ein UEO Abzeichen gesehen. Träumte sie? „Wer... wer sind sie?", fragte sie ein wenig ängstlich.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie dazu berechtigt sind, diese Frage zu stellen, Miss..." Der Mann auf ihrer rechten Seite hob eine Augenbraue an. „Miss Wolenczakdarling." Er warf einen Blick auf ihren Bildschirm. „Wenn sie eine seaQuest Fanfiction schreiben wollen, dann müssen sie die offizielle seaQuest Fanfiction Universität besuchen. Ohne Ausnahmen." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, gab er ihr einen Bogen Papier. „Füllen sie das Formular aus wenn sie weiterhin seaQuest Fanfictions schreiben wollen. Sie werden morgen um siebenhundert abgeholt werden." Beide Männer, mittlerweile war sich Wolenczakdarling sicher, es war ein UEO Symbol auf ihren Uniformen, nickten ihr zu und verließen den Raum.

Nach wie vor verwirrt warf sie einen näheren Blick auf das erste Blatt: Zulassungsformular für die „Offizielle seaQuest Fanfiction Universität". Welche Art von Witz war das? Welcher ihrer Freunde wollte sie damit zum Narren halten? Sie beschloss das zu ignorieren und konzentrierte sich lieber wieder auf ihre neue und absolut brillante Story. Aber noch bevor sie die Tastatur erreichen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür erneut und einer der Männer steckte seinen Kopf erneut durch den kurzen Türspalt. „Miss Wolenczakdarling!"

Vor Schreck fiel sie vom Stuhl. Eine Sekunde später war die Tür wieder zu und Wolenczakdarling allein. Was zum Teufel... wie konnten diese Männer überhaupt in ihr Haus rein kommen? Mit einer Hand an ihrer Tastatur und einem erwartenden Blick zur Tür, probierte sie weiter zu schreiben. Wie erwartet ging diese dann auch auf. Dieses mal sah der Typ sehr, sehr verärgert aus. „Sie wollen mich doch nicht zwingen sie ins Militärgefängnis zu werfen, Miss Wolenczakdarling?"

In Ordnung, nun was sie eingeschüchtert. Sie nickte und versuchte nicht zu schnell aufzustehen um den Offizier keinen Grund zu geben noch verärgerter zu werden.

„Füllen sie das Formular aus!", brüllte er militärisch und ließ die Tür krachend zufallen.

Nun, okay... das Formular. Sie begann es tatsächlich auszufüllen.

Name: **Wolenczakdarling**

Rang: (Wolenczakdarling war sich nicht sicher, was sie hier zu schreiben hatte. Meinten die einen militärischen Rang? Eigentlich hatte sie gar keinen... sie war Zivilistin... aber sie hatte eine Idee) **Ensign – Wissenschaftliche Abteilung** (Fantastisch, das würde sie näher zu Lucas bringen, letztendlich war es genau das, was immer in ihren Träumen passierte)

Bevorzugtes Fanfiction Genre: Romantik (Darüber musste sie nicht besonders lange nachdenken)

Bevorzugter Charakter: (Ernsthaft? Was für eine sinnlose Frage) **LUCAS!** (aber auf jeden Fall doch)

Dann kamen einige verschiedene Erklärungen, welche sie alle nur kurz überlas, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde sich darum zu kümmern. Die nächsten Fragen waren auf der zweiten Seite und sie begann ihre anderen Daten einzutragen. Auf welcher Schule sie war oder noch ist, ihr liebstes Essen, Film (es gibt nur seaQuest, nichts anderes) und so weiter und so weiter. Nachdem sie die restlichen zwanzig Seiten beantwortet hatte, warf sie einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Was? Wie konnte das sein? Als sie sich hingesetzt hatte um ihre fantastische und ohne Frage brillante neue Fanfic zu schreiben war es kurz nach dem Mittagessen und nun? Nur noch eine Stunde bis Mitternacht. Nachdem sie das richtig realisiert hatte, wurde sie müde und musste gähnen.

Na gut, sie stand auf und sortierte die Blätter ordentlich zusammen und legte sie fein säuberlich auf ihren Schreibtisch, bevor sie ins Badezimmer entschwand zum Zähne putzen und umziehen. Als sie zurück in ihr Zimmer kehrte, bekam sie einen erneuten Schrecken wegen der zwei Personen, die sie dort erwarteten. „Wer sind sie und wie kommen sie hier rein?", fragte sie die beiden mit Panik in ihrer Stimme. Ihr Blick ging suchend durch den Raum um etwas für ihre Verteidigung zu finden. Aber da war nichts.

Die beiden Eindringlinge hatten währenddessen einen Blick auf das Formular geworfen, als Wolenczakdarling im Badezimmer war und drehten sich nun zu dieser herum. „Was zum Teufel haben sie da an?"

„Äh... was?" Wolenczakdarling verstand nicht.

„Was ist mit ihrer Kleidung passiert?", fragte die selbe Person wie zuvor.

Ab diesen Zeitpunkt wurde das alles Wolenczakdarling zu dumm und sie beschloss die beiden aus ihrem Haus zu werfen. „Gehen sie oder ich werde die Polizei rufen!"

„Sie müssen nicht die Polizei rufen.", sagte die andere Person, welche eine sehr hübsche Frau war mit blondem Haar und einer weißen Navy Uniform. „Wir haben die selben Rechte und Pflichten wie die Polizei und wir sind nicht hier um ihnen etwas anzutun. Alles was wir machen ist nur unseren Job und dieser lautet im Moment die neuen Studenten zu der Offiziellen seaQuest Fanfiction Universität zu bringen. Also bitte, ziehen sie sich an und folgen uns so schnell wie möglich!"

Erneut verstand Wolenczakdarling nicht. Sie war sich absolut sicher zu träumen. Das konnte gar nicht anders sein. Es war ein Traum. „Ist gut, ich lege mich in mein Bett und morgen früh wird alles wieder normal sein. Keine seltsamen Leute, die hier in meinem Haus ein und ausgehen und von irgendwelchen Universitäten reden." Sie sprach mit sich selbst und ging direkt auf ihr Bett zu.

Nun taten die anderen in dem Raum das, was sie in solch einer Situation zu tun hatten. Die andere Person, es war ein Mann, der ebenfalls eine Navy Uniform trug, war mit einem Satz bei Wolenczakdarling und hielt sie fest. „Wollen sie freiwillig mitkommen oder sollen wir ihnen weh tun?"

Wolenczakdarling sah ihn erschrocken an. „Das können sie nicht machen! Ich bin Amerikanerin, ich habe Rechte!"

Die Frau lächelte. „Nein, haben sie nicht! Nachdem sie das Formular ausgefüllt haben gehören sie zur Universität für seaQuest Fanfictions und haben die Befehle ihrer Vorgesetzen zu befolgen." Sie warf Wolenczakdarling etwas entgegen, was vor ihren Füßen landete. „Ziehen sie das an!"

Es dauerte eine Weile bevor sie aufgab und sich bückte um einen Blick auf das zu werfen, was die Frau ihre gegeben hatte. Es war eine Uniform, exakt die gleiche, die Lucas in seaQuest trägt. Konnte das sein? Ihr Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen. Der Mann trat zwei Schritte von ihr zurück und drehte sich herum, damit sie die Uniform anziehen konnte. Die Frau hingegen sah weiterhin angesäuert zu ihr. Wolenczakdarling hatte den Eindruck sie wurde langsam ungeduldig mit ihr.

Sie war gerade dabei ihren neuen Look im Spiegel zu betrachten, der an ihrer Tür hing, als der Mann sie hart am Arm packte. Sie keuchte vor Schmerz auf, doch der Mann schien das entweder nicht zu bemerken oder ignorierte es. Gefolgt von der Frau, verließen sie das Haus von Wolenczakdarling und stiegen in einen Buick, welcher sie zum Strand brachte und dort wartete bereits die nächste Überraschung. Ein Shuttle. Es war eines wie sie es aus der Serie kannte, aber das konnte unmöglich real sein. Es war nur eine Serie im Fernsehen! Wie konnte dieses Shuttle also existieren? Klar, am Ende einer jeden Episode sagten die Schauspieler oder dieser komische Typ in der ersten Staffel, das man derzeitig an solchen Technologien arbeitete, aber bis jetzt würde da noch nichts fertig sein. Teilweise dauerte dies noch einige Jahre bevor sie genau den Technologiestand erreichen würden, der in der Serie gezeigt wurde.

Sie stiegen alle in das Shuttle und sogleich darauf begann die Fahrt. Fasziniert von dem Umstand in einem richtigen Shuttle zu sein, sah sie durch die kleinen Bullaugen nach draußen. Das Meer war erstaunlich und... langweilig dunkel, wo kein Licht von den Suchscheinwerfern des Shuttles hintraf. Erneut spürte sie, wie müde sie war und nur für ein paar Minuten, wie sie sich selbst sagte, wollte sie die Augen etwas schließen. Nur ein kleines Nickerchen.

Jemand schüttelte sie. „AUFWACHEN!"

Wolenczakdarling war sofort wach. Dieser Typ schon wieder! Sie war sauer auf ihn, doch sie bemerkte es rechtzeitig genug ihn nicht zurück anzuschreien und stand auf, wie er es wollte. Er führte sie hinaus aus dem Shuttle und nun sah sie sehr viele andere Mädchen in Uniformen gekleidet herum stehen in... nun... es sah aus wie eine Halle, aber über ihnen war der Ozean, wenn sie sich nicht täuschte. Nur eine Glaskuppel trennte sie vom Meer. Konnte das sein? War sie in einer richtigen Kolonie unter Wasser, wie sie bereits oft genug Nacht für Nacht davon geträumt hatte, seit sie ihre Lieblingsserie zum ersten Mal im Fernsehen gesehen hatte? Nach einem kurzen Blick um sich herum, war sie sich sicher. Das war eine Unterwasserkolonie und, was wichtiger war, das war womöglich noch nicht einmal ein Traum! Allein die Tatsache, dass sie hier war, war Beweis genug. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie nichts weiter außer tiefer Freude und einen inneren Frieden. Vielleicht würden hier noch einige seaQuest Mitglieder sein? Sie brauchte nur den anderen Mädchen (und einigen sehr wenigen männlichen Vertretern) in die Gesichert zu sehen und sie wusste, dass sie nicht die einzige mit dieser Hoffnung war. Ihre Augen wurden zu kleinen Herzen, als sie begann, sich ein Treffen mit ihrem Lucas vorzustellen. Wenn sie sich beide Auge in Auge sehen konnten. Hoffentlich fiel sie dabei nicht in Ohnmacht.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anm.: Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews! Nach langer Zeit hier mal ein Update...wir habens sicher nicht vergessen..._

_Kiddo: Miss Cam ist auch bei ff net angemeldet und ist halt in der englischsprachigen HdR Umgebung recht bekannt...zumindest unter den Leuten die ihre Stories lesen. XD gut erklärt oder? ...haha, nein, wer seaQuest Fanfiction schreiben will, muss erst die Uni absolvieren, egal wie viele Stories schon verfasst wurden! ;) du kannst die Prüfungen ja alle versuchen mit 1 zu bestehen, aber durch musst du, wenn du schreiben willst! ;) _

_Jana: Gibt es nicht! Hier liest noch jemand:D Gebühren? Hm...also wenn man daran denkt was so macnh einer dafür tun würde um in Lucas' Nähe zu sein, ist das keine schlechte Idee. Da kann man ja reich mit werden! ;) hehe, wer sich traut kann sich ja anmelden höhö..._

Plötzlich wurde es lauter, jeder schien aufgeregter zu werden. Aber warum? Wolenczakdarling war nicht in der Lage zu sehen was für diese Aufregung verantwortlich war... oh, was war das? Ein paar kräftige Männer in Uniformen trugen eine Art Podest und stellten dieses ab.

Wolenczakdarling konnte die anderen Studenten reden hören, dass vielleicht jemand von der seaQuest Crew kommen könnte, vielleicht sogar Lucas selbst.

An diesem Punkt wurde selbst Wolenczakdarling aufgeregter… wenn Lucas kommen würde, könnte sie mit ihm sprechen... vielleicht würde er sich sogar in sie verlieben. Sie sah zu den anderen Mädchen und konnte in ihren Gesichtern lesen, dass sie nicht die einzige mit diesen Gedanken war.

Dies führte nun zu einer Art Wettbewerb... jeder versuchte sich seinen Weg zu dem Podest zu bahnen um der erste zu sein, der mit Lucas sprach. Doch dann stoppten mit einem mal alle und holten tief Luft. Langsam begannen sie sich rückwärts zu bewegen. Es war nicht Lucas, der sich auf dem Weg zum Mikrophon auf dem Podest befand...

„Willkommen zur seaQuest Fanfiction Universität ... wie sie vielleicht wissen, mein Name ist..."

Plötzlich schoß ein Junge aus der Menge von Studenten hervor und rannte so nah wie möglich an das Podest heran, bevor ihn ein Sicherheitsmann stoppte und rief: „Ich liebe dich Oliver! Du bist der beste Captain!"

Ab da sagte keiner mehr was. All die Studenten konnten einfach nicht glauben, was sie gerade gehört hatten. Wie konnte dieser verrückte Junge nur sagen Hudson sei der beste Captain überhaupt... warum zur Hölle sagte er, er würde ihn lieben? Das war zu verrückt...

Hudson hinter dem Mikrophon versuchte seine Kühlheit zu bewahren und ignorierte den Jungen, der nun vor ihm stand und sein „Idol" anhimmelte.

„Mein Name ist Captain Oliver Hudson. Ich bin der Vizeschulleiter dieser Universität und..."

„Vizeschulleiter? Ist Lucas der andere?" rief ein weiblicher Student. Andere Mädchen begannen mit ihren Köpfen zu nicken.

Hudson rollte mit den Augen. „Nein..."

Die Mädchen seufzten enttäuscht.

„Es ist Captain Bridger..." erklärte Hudson.

Eine Gruppe von Bridger/Westphalen Fans begann zu applaudieren und fast jeder sonst schien etwas erleichtert darüber, Bridger als Schulleiter zu haben.

„Wo ist Lucas dann?" fragte plötzlich ein anderes Mädchen.

„Nicht hier!" sagte Hudson genervt und ein wenig ärgerlich. „Der nächste, der das Wort Lucas in einem Satz benutzt muss den Boden mit nichts anderem als einer Zahnbürste putzen." Er lächelte fies. „Keine weiteren Fragen? Gut. Sie alle werden Basis Kurse haben wie allgemeines Navy Wissen und spezielle, wo sie lernen Mary Sues oder ELF Stories zu vermeiden."

Einige Mädchen vermuteten diese ganze Sache würde nun weitaus weniger interessant werden, als es zu Anfang noch aussah.

„Lieutenant Krieg..." Hudson zeigte auf Ben Krieg, der neben ihm stand und den Mädchen in der Menge zuwinkte, „…wird ihnen ihre Stundenpläne geben, mit all ihren Kursen und den Namen ihrer Professoren." Niemand zeigte Interesse an Ben, was ihn mehr als nur wurmte. Wo waren seine Fans? Er hatte doch welche nach Lucas rufen hören, also mussten auch welche für einen gutaussehenden Versorgungsoffizier wie ihn da sein.

„Des weiteren", fuhr Hudson mit seiner Erklärung fort. „Gibt es verschiedene Regeln die sie kennen sollten. Erstens: Befolgen sie die Befehle ihrer Vorgesetzten. Was auch immer sie in ihrem Anmeldebogen als Rang angegeben haben, wird auch ihr Rang sein." Einige Studenten begannen zu grinsen, da sie sich als Commander oder sogar als Captain betitelt hatten. „Aber", sagte Hudson. „natürlich ist dieser Rang kein Recht darauf ihre Professoren zu befehligen, selbst wenn diese einen niedrigeren Rang haben als sie.

Zweitens: Die Vorlesungen beginnen jeden morgen um sechs Uhr und..."

Die Studenten begannen zu prostestieren. Er konnte unmöglich meinen was er sagte. Das musste ein Scherz sein, aber eigentlich... es war Captain Hudson und so bestand sicherlich keine Chance, dass er Scherze machte.

„ …und jeder, der es nicht pünktlich schafft zu erscheinen wird angemessen bestraft werden." Erneut kam dieses teuflische Lächeln ins Spiel.

Ein Mädchen hob schüchtern die Hand. „Was meinen sie mit angemessen bestraft?"

„Sagen wir es mal so, sie sollten hoffen, dass sie es niemals herausfinden werden.

Drittens: Es wird Abschlussprüfungen am Ende eines jeden Semesters geben und sie sollten diese besser bestehen wenn sie weiterhin seaQuest Fanfiction schreiben wollen. Nehmen sie es nicht zu leicht, das ist die Navy und nicht der Kindergarten!"

Plötzlich erschien Bridger neben dem Podest und sah zu dem anderen Captain. „Es tut mir leid sie unterbrechen zu müssen Oliver, aber viel wichtiger für alle ist doch, dass dieser Ort hier da ist um zu lernen, eine Universität."

Als die Studenten endlich begriffen, dass es wirklich Nathan Bridger war, der da zu Hudson sprach, begannen sie alle zu applaudieren und zu jubeln. Captain Hudson rollte mit den Augen. Warum passierte so etwas immer? Er bekam das seltsame Gefühl, dass die Leute Bridger mehr mochten als ihn.

„Darf ich?" fragte Bridger Hudson, ob er vor das Mikrophon treten durfte. Hudson schenkte ihm ein unehrliches Lächeln. „Sicher doch."

Bridger drehte sich zu den Studenten. „Es ist noch etwas Zeit für sie. Sie sollten ihre Stundenpläne und was weitaus wichtiger ist, die Nummer ihrer Zimmer abholen. Es werden immer entweder zwei oder drei Personen sich ein Zimmer teilen. Sollten sie irgendwelche Probleme oder Fragen haben, können sie sich an Dr. Smith wenden."

Wie aus heiterem Himmel hob ein weiblicher Student seine Hand. „Captain Bridger, ich habe eine Frage."

Hudson mischte sich schnell dazwischen. „Korrekt würde es heißen, ich habe eine Frage, Sir!"

Bridger lächelte zu dem Mädchen. „Was möchtest du wissen?"

„Werden sie Dr. Westphalen heiraten?"

„Ähm... nein, ich..."

„Werden sie Lucas adoptieren?" fragte ein anderes Mädchen, das sofort einen teuflischen Blick von Hudson einfing, aber das interessierte es nicht. „Oder ist er vielleicht sogar ihre wirklicher Sohn?"

Bridger seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube wir haben eine Menge zu tun, also lasst uns beginnen. Ich glaube sie wissen nun alles was sie wissen müssen, demnach bleibt mir nicht mehr viel zu sagen als, gutes Gelingen."

Hudson rollte mit den Augen.

„..und geht nicht zu spät zu Bett, morgen wird euer erster Tag sein!"

Nachdem sie ihre Stundenpläne und alle Informationen bekommen hatten, die sie brauchten, begab sich jeder zu seiner Kabine. Als Wolenczakdarling die ihre betrat waren bereits zwei andere Mädchen dort.

„Hi, wie ist dein Name und Rang?" fragte ein großes Mädchen sie.

„Ähm... Ich bin Wolenczakdarling und ich bin Ensign... aber ich bin von der Wissenschaftscrew wie Lucas in der dritten Staffel." grinste sie.

„Nett dich kennen zu lernen, Ensign. Ich bim Commander Fordgirl." Es war nahe liegend, dass Fordgirl ein Fan von dem ganzen Navykram war und… natürlich von Commander Ford. Wolenczakdarling hoffte sie würde gut mit Fordgirl auskommen, die nun auf das andere Mädchen zeigte. „Das ist Ensign PoorLittleLucas."

PoorLittleLucas lächelte. „So, du bist also auch ein Lucasfan?"

„Ja, bin ich."

„Und du bist vom wissenschaftlichen Teil der Crew?"

„Ja, ich denke schon. Ich habe wissenschaftliche Kurse auf meinem Stundenplan mit Dr. Westphalen als Professor. Ich habe bereits meine Bücher für diesen Kurs und wenn ich das alles richtig sehe, dann wird es sehr kompliziert werden."

„Nun, besser als ein Militärkurs mit Commander Ford, du verstehst. Laufen und solch Zeug. Ich werde sterben!"

„Machst du Witze, Ensign?" sagte Fordgirl. „Das ist doch das Beste überhaupt! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis meine erste Stunde stattfindet."

PoorLittleLucas ignorierte Fordgirl und drehte sich zu Wolenczakdarling. „Bist du im Basiskurs des Navy Wissens mit Brody?"

„Jup, ich glaube so ziemlich jeder ist da drin. Aber gibt es eigentlich keinen Kurs mit Lucas als Professor?"

Fordgirl wandte sich an die anderen beiden. „Es wird einen ELF Kurs in einem der nächsten Semester geben..."

PoorLittleLucas´ Augen wurden größer.

„... aber ich hörte, dass der Computerkurs auf unseren Stundenplänen, also der der freiwillig ist, von Lucas geführt werden soll."

„WAS!" sagten PoorLittleLucas und Wolenczakdarling zur selben Zeit. Beide nahmen ihre Stundenpläne genauer in Augenschein.

„Ihr müsst euch erst anmelden." erklärte Fordgirl.

„WO!" Wolenczakdarling und PoorLittleLucas waren sehr aufgeregt.

„Ein bisschen mehr Respekt bitte, Ensigns. ... Ich weiß nicht wo."

Im nächsten Moment war Fordgirl allein in ihrer Kabine, weil die anderen beiden losgezogen waren, um den Ort zu finden, wo sie sich für den Computerkurs eintragen konnten. Sie musste nicht lange suchen, da bereits eine große Traube von Mädchen um einen völlig verzweifelten Ben Krieg herum stand, der eigentlich für die Anmeldung des Kurses verantwortlich war. Jeder wollte in diesen Kurs. Hoffentlich waren die beiden nicht bereits zu spät.

„Stop!" schrie Ben der völlig überfordert war.

Die gesamte Menge von Mädchen wurde nur für einen kurzen Moment still, dann begannen sie ihn erneut zu bedrängen. Jeder wollte der erste sein, der sich eintragen konnte, denn es gab nur eine beschränkte Teilnehmeranzahl. Die ersten würden die Glücklichen sein.

„Ich kann so nicht arbeiten!" schrie Ben ärgerlich. „Wenn ihr euch nicht in einer Reihe aufstellen könnt und wartet bis ihr an der Reihe seid, wird niemand im Kurs aufgenommen!" Das half. Sofort wurden alle ruhig und stellten sich in einer Reihe auf. Wolenczakdarling und PoorLittleLucas schafften es in die Mitte der Reihe. Als sie endlich dran waren ihre Namen in die Liste zu setzen, erschien jemand vollkommen unerwartetes und absolut keiner hatte mitbekommen von woher er gekommen war. Von einem Moment auf den anderen stand Lucas neben Ben und beobachtete die Eintragungen.

Die beiden Mädchen konnten sich nicht mehr bewegen oder etwas anderes tun als ihn anzustarren. Es war der Ruf von einem anderen Mädchen, das ihre Steifheit brach. „Lucas, ich liebe dich von ganzen Herzen. Ich will ein Kind von dir!"

Lucas´ Wangen röteten sich und er sah zum Boden während Ben irgendwas Unverständliches neben ihm hin brummelte. Dasselbe Mädchen kannte nun kein Halten mehr und raste nach vorn, dabei stieß sie PoorLittleLucas um und schnappte nach Lucas' Hand, der nicht schnell genug war um dem noch zu entkommen. „Bitte, ich bitte dich. Lass mich die Mutter deiner Kinder sein. Ich möchte eine ganze Fußballmannschaft voll mit kleinen Genie Kindern haben und alle ihre Namen werden mit einem L beginnen."

Nun erschien eine vierte Person. Es war niemand über dessen Ankunft man sich freuen würde. „Was ist hier los?" rief Hudson in einem harten Ton. „Was macht dieses dumme Mädchen? Es ist nicht ihre Aufgabe zu flirten, Mr. Wolenczak! Haben sie sich nicht für ihre Kurse vorzubereiten? Was machen sie hier?"

Lucas war noch immer nicht dazu in der Lage seine Hand wieder zurück zu bekommen, egal wie sehr er es versuchte. Es war die Hilfe von Wolenczakdarling und PoorLittleLucas, die ihre Füße auf den von dem verrückten Mädchen stampften, das unbedingt Mutter werden wollten. Aber sie kümmerte sich nicht wirklich um die anderen beiden. Sie drehte sich zu Hudson und begann nun ihrerseits ihn anzublaffen. „Sie haben Lucas gar nichts zu sagen! Er ist besser als sie, er ist klüger als sie und er sieht auch noch besser aus als sie. Sie sind ein Bastard und ich weiß echt nicht was sie hier machen. Ist es nicht ihre Aufgabe alles zu versuchen um selbst Kapitän der seaQuest zu werden? Bridger ist und bleibt der einzige und sie werden es niemals schaffen, aus seinem Schatten zu springen. Also, tun sie uns den Gefallen und verziehen sich lieber, ich habe wichtigere Dinge zu tun." Und dann nahm sie die Hand von Lucas erneut in die ihre.

Unglücklicherweise für sie war sie nicht der einzige Lucas Fan in der Reihe und nicht eine einziger war über das was sie hier tat glücklich. Alle begannen sie nun ihm zu helfen und Captain Hudson wusste nicht was hier vor sich ging. Er wurde zur Seite geschubst und fiel in eines der Becken, die überall auf dem Campus verstreut waren. Wolenczakdarling hatte sie bereits zuvor bemerkt gehabt, und auch die einzelnen Röhren, die sich durch den gesamten Komplex zogen, wie sie auf der seaQuest auch zu finden waren. Konnte Darwin vielleicht auch hier sein? Sie eilte zu einem der Becken und hielt ihre Hand ins Wasser. Lucas war nun außerhalb ihres Sichtfeldes und bevor diese ganze Aufruhr nicht ein Ende fand, würde sie ihn sowieso nicht sehen können. Vielleicht half Darwin ihr ja.

„Was machst du?" Fordgirl war zu ihr getreten. Nachdem sie allein gelassen worden war, hatte sie beschlossen sich ein wenig in der Kolonie umzusehen um ihre Räumlichkeiten für den nächsten Tag auszukundschaften. Als sie eine ihrer Zimmernachbarinnen sah, entschloss sie sich zu ihr zu gehen.

„Ich möchte Darwin treffen und ihn um ein Date mit Lucas bitten. Ich will kein Baby von ihm, wie dieses dumme Mädchen, das PoorLittleLucas umgeworfen hat."

„Ist es die Blonde, die nun eine Strafarbeit von Captain Hudson bekommt?" Fordgirl zeigte in die Richtung, in welcher Hudson ein Mädchen gepackt hatte und sie dazu zwang ihm in sein Büro zu folgen. Sie sah nicht so aus, als würde sie mit ihm gehen wollen. Die Menge wurde endlich leiser und einige begannen sich auf ihre Zimmer zurück zu ziehen. Es schien als hätte Lucas bereits die Fliege gemacht, als er die erste Chance gesehen hatte sich verdrücken zu können ohne dabei zu Schaden zu kommen. Ben war nun allein mit ein paar unorganisierten Mädchen, die sich nicht in eine Reihe stellen wollten, um sich einzutragen.

„Oh, genau, das war sie."

Zehn Minuten später, in denen kein Darwin gekommen war, gingen die beiden Mädchen zurück zu ihrer Kabine. PoorLittleLucas hat einen anderen ELF Fan in der Menge von zuvor gefunden und war noch irgendwo mit diesem unterwegs.

Wolenczakdarling packte ihre Sachen in ihren Spind, putzte ihre Zähne und ging zu Bett. Sie hatten keinen Wecker dabei und Fordgirl versprach ihr sie zu wecken, sobald ihrer klingelte. Schnell schliefen sie beide ein und keiner bekam mit wann PoorLittleLucas kam, denn es war schon weit nach Mitternacht.


End file.
